Eagle/Volume 1
Volume 1 of the Eagle, edited by Marcus Morris, 14 April 1950 - 6 April 1951 Comic strips Fiction/biographical *Dan Dare - "Voyage to Venus": Frank Hampson and studio, two pages, colour, #1-52 *The Adventures of P.C. 49: Alan Stranks and Strom Gould, full page, black and white, #1-52 *Rob Conway: Frank Hampson, Greta Tomlinson, Harold Johns, full page, black and white, #1-15 *Seth and Shorty - Cowboys: full page, colour, #1-16 *Tommy Walls: Frank Hampson and studio, Bruce Cornwell, Richard E. Jennings, full page, colour, #1-52, sponsored by Wall's Ice Cream *The Great Adventurer, Chad Varah, Frank Hampson and studio, including Jocelyn Thomas, full page, colour, #1-52 *Cortez, Conqueror of Mexico: William Stobbs, full page, colour, #17-36 *Riders of the Range: Charles Chilton and Jack Daniel, full page, colour, #37-52 Humour *Captain Pugwash: John Ryan, third of a page, black and white, #1-19 *Chicko: Norman Thelwell, three panels, black and white, #1-6, 20-52 *Skippy the Kangaroo, Danet, Dubrisay & Genestre, bottom half of the centre spread, colour, #1-52 *Grandpa: Probyn, third of a page, black and white, #3, 5 *Harris Tweed, Extra Special Agent: John Ryan, full page, black and white, #16-52 Educational/factual *Cricket Coaching by Learie Constantine: Denis Alford, half-page, black and white, #1-15 *Cutaway drawings: L. Ashwell Wood, Paul B. Mann, John S. Smith, Laurence Dunn, Walkden Fisher, top half of the centre spread, #1-52 *Discovering the Countryside: John Dyke, half-page, colour, #1-29 *Heroes of the Clouds: Kenneth McDonough, half-page, colour, #1-10 *Making Your Own Model Racing Car: G. W. Arthur-Brand, half-page, black and white, #1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15, 17 *Professor Brittain Explains: John Croft, full page, black and white, #1, 3, 5, 10, 14, 18, 20, 22, 24, 31, 36, 42, 46, 52 *Real Life Mysteries: William Stobbs, half page, black and white, #1-7, 9, colour, 11-38 *Sporting Personalities: Denis Alford, Ross, half-page, black and white, #1, 3, 5, 13, 16, 17, 18, 20, 22, 24, 28, 32, 37, 47, 49 *Try it Yourself: John Croft?, half-page, black and white, #3, 17-20, 22, 24-25 *A Model Plane to Make and Fly: G. W. Arthur-Brand, half-page, black and white, #18-21 *Improve Your Swimming with Roy Romaine: Denis Alford, half-page, black and white, #18-24 *Running a Model Railway: Walkden Fisher, half-page, black and white, #22-33 *Learn Boxing with Freddie Mills: Denis Alford, half-page, black and white, #25-35 *Curious Creatures: V (or J?) Ross, half-page, colour, #31-52 *Football Hints by Billy Wright: Denis Alford, half-page, black and white, #37-48 *The Story of the Christmas Tree: V (or J?) Ross, half-page, colour, #37 *The First Man To...: Richard E. Jennings, David, half-page, colour, #39-52 *Advice on Your Pets: Professor Cameron and John Dyke, half-page, black and white, #48-52) *Ju-jitsu for Self Defence: Alfred Mazure, half-page, black and white, #50-52 *Eagle Eye, Nature Detective: half-page, colour, #52, sponsored by Rowntree's Prose Fiction *Plot Against the World: Chad Varah, illustrated by Alexander Oliphant #1-17 *Lash Lonergan's Quest: Moore Raymond, #1-14 *Emergency Call: Ronald Syme, #15 *The Strange Affair of Hairy Harry: Chesney MacGuire, #16 *The Fires Within: Charles Willis, #17 *The Secret of the Mine: Ronald Syme, illustrated by Will Nickless, #18-32 *The Wreck of the White Queen: Sydney J. Bounds, #18 *Ambush in the Desert: Lewis Jackson, #19 *Car Fourteen: Duncan Hall, #20 *Couriers of the Jungle: R. A. Garland, #21 *The Head-Hunter: Tony Lethbridge, #22 *The Black Cutter: E. Harper, #23 *Land Ahead: Martin O'Connor, illustrated by R. W. Escott, #24 *Feet Filled With Lead: Bernard J. Farmer, illustrated by F. P. Nevin, #25 *Michael Thinks Twice: C. Bell, illustrated by Leslie Bowyer, #28 *Flight into Danger: Michael Carreck, illustrated by Webster Murray, #29 *The Sea Adder: Richard Tracy, illustrated by Alexander Oliphant, #31 *Hawk-Eye and the Wolf Cub: D. E. Roberts, illustrated by Van Abbé, #32 *Thunder Reef: Adrian Seligman, illustrated by John Worsley, #33-49 *Bagpipes for the Gallant: E. Vincent, illustrated by Will Nickless, #37 *The Aster Road Burglary: H. E. Blyth, illustrated by F. P. Nevin, #42 *The Clue of the Chopsticks: Moore Raymond, illustrtaed by Alexander Oliphant, #43 *'Ware Highwaymen!: Max Dunstone, illustrated by Frank R. Grey, #45 *A. N. Other: John Graves, illustrated by D. Alford, #47 *Treasure in the Hills: Stephan Hopkinson, illustrated by George, #49 *The Scarlet Snuffbox: E. Garnett, illustrated by John Harris, #50-52 *The Stolen Helicopter: Alan Hastings, illustrated by George, #50 *He Fell to Fame: Moore Raymond, illustrated by Leslie Bowyer, #51 *Danger on the River: Stephan Hopkinson, illustrated by Webster Murray, #52 Features *The Eagle Club and Editor's page: #1-52 *The Spies Who Saved London: Bernard Newman, #1 *School for Spies: Bernard Newman, illustrated by Winslade, #3 *The Spy Catchers: Bernard Newman, #5 *Codes and Ciphers: Bernard Newman, #8 *Spy Messages: Bernard Newman, #12 *Spies' Museum: Bernard Newman, #16 *The Churchill Murder Plot: Bernard Newman, #18 *Secret Inks: Bernard Newman, #20 *The Truth About Cowboys: Grierson Dickson, illustrated by Jack Nicolle, #22, 24, 26 *Eagle Investigator's Assignments: Macdonald Hastings, #27, 30, 34, 38, 40, 41, 48 *Ticket to Tombstone: Charles Chilton, #33, 35, 36 *For Collectors Only: "The Hobbyist", Robert Beck, #34- *The Strangest Hotel in the World: Alastair Scobie, #39 *Lion Hunt: Alastair Scobie, #44 *Lost in the Bush: Alastair Scobie, #46